1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal box for solar battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar photovoltaic system is so constructed as to supply direct currents from a solar battery panel laid on the roof of a house or building to electrical goods via an inverter or the like. The solar battery panel is comprised of a plurality of solar battery modules, and electrodes of the respective solar battery modules are connected in series or in parallel via terminal boxes.
A known terminal box is such that a pair of terminal plates are juxtaposed on a base plate forming the bottom of a box main body, a plus electrode and a minus electrode drawn from the underside of the solar battery module are connected with one ends of the both terminal plates, and ends of cables for external connection are connected with the other ends of the both terminal plates (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3498945). A bypass diode for reverse flow/short circuit bridges the two terminal plates. This bypass diode is constructed such that two conductive pieces extend in opposite directions with a bare chip interposed therebetween and the extending ends thereof are connected with the corresponding terminal plates by soldering.
In the above case, heat generated by the bare chip is transferred to the two terminal plates from the two conductive pieces and radiated to the cables. Accordingly, heat conduction paths to the cables are elongated by as much as they extend via the two conductive pieces, wherefore heat conductivity is likely to decrease. Therefore, there is a likelihood that heat remains in the bare chip to cause a problem in a rectifying function.
The present invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to ensure good heat conductivity to cables.